The Battle of Teiko
by Healthy Nerd
Summary: 6 Kingdoms. 6 Kings. One final battle, and hidden secrets. All this, they will need to handle and fight until the very end - even if death is the consequence. (Edo period AU.) (GoM & Kuroko.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _For once, in the peaceful land of Teiko, there were five Kingdoms._

 _Rakuzan, the Kingdom of that possessed the most power._

 _Shutoku, the Kingdom that loved to enjoy the prosperity of nature._

 _Kaijo, the Kingdom that would often lend a hand to all the weak._

 _Touou, the Kingdom with the most outgoing personality._

 _Seirin, the Kingdom of Shadow and Light._

 _Then came the Kingdom of Fukuda Sogo._

 _Teiko was attacked, and the blood of many were shed_

 _Tears and sorrow filled the whole country, as the battle ended_

 _With the Kingdom of Fukuda Sogo gaining the most land._

 _It remained that way, until they were born._

 _A Miracle was about to happen._

 _The Final Battle of Teiko._

"Isn't it funny, Atsushi?" A certain hetero-eyed king questioned, as he made a swift hand gesture as he stared out the window, showing the busy scenery of the Rakuzan Kingdom. The tall purple head sent his king a frown – a frown of much confusion. The male remained silent for a long time, until he finally decided to respond thoughtfully, careful not to disappoint his king.

"What is, Akashi-sama?" The said Akashi smirked at his servant, or rather – his personal bodyguard. "The fact that after those long years of separation, we will finally meet again. I believe it's the first time we have gathered as whole, after the War of Teiko, which was approximately twelve years ago. I wonder how Shintaro will act. He always had the most interesting reactions to everything." The purple head standing next to him simply sighed and shrugged. "You shouldn't call Midorima-sama in such a friendly manner anymore, Akashi-sama – for he is also the King of Shutoku now. He is no longer a fellow prince."

"It's been quite a while since you corrected me, Atsushi." Akashi chuckled, as his servant – namely Murasakibara Atsushi, flinched of discomfort. "But yes, you are right, for once. He too, is now a proud king of one of the six kingdoms of Teiko. In fact, all of them are… except Satsuki, is it? She will remain of princess, since Daiki would be in the seat as a king." The red head clucked his tongue, as Murasakibara raised an eyebrow.

"I remember that you were always in bad terms with Aomine-sama." He commented silently, as Akashi smirked. "It's not past tense, Atsushi. We still are in bad terms. We're just… trying to be friendly with one another. We do not war to reoccur, after all." Akashi swirled around in his chair, and stood up, his eyes glowing, even though the room was brightly lit.

"The time is soon, Atsushi, and I am looking forward to it.

 _ **~SHUTOKU ~**_

"Shin-chan, I heard you are leaving?" A girl with long black hair tied into a high pony tail approached a green haired male, who was wearing a traditional, and rather formal – clothing of the king. The male perked up, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Takao. I think I told you not to enter without permission. It makes my position troubling." The male grumbled, as the female huffed angrily. "I have a good excuse to meet my best friend, thank you very much." The green haired male let out a heavy sigh, as he tried to chase the female out of the room. When she didn't leave, he opened his mouth to talk.

"As I always try to improvise, I'm a king, Takao. I'm not the small little prince I was anymore – and besides, you're now a worker in the Kingdom of Shutoku as well. Therefore my room is not place you can enter and exit freely as you wish." Takao rolled her eyes, as she dragged the door open. "As you say, my _Lord_. How cruel of you to shoo a poor girl away who just came to serve you some afternoon tea, before you leave to Rakuzan." Midorima Shintaro – the king of Shutoku, glared as he replied, "It was unnecessary."

Takao laughed as she left, shouting a loud 'goodbye' as she ran down the hallway. Midorima sighed heavily once again, as he stood up and looked out the window, staring at the cherry blossom petals flutter in the wind. He turned around, and then mumbled under his breath.

"The call of Akashi… I see." He continued quietly. "Interesting, but I'm not looking forward to it."

 _ **~KAIJO~**_

"PLEASE, MY LORD, TRY TO STAY MORE ORGANIZED!" A female screeched, as a blonde haired male ran around his room like crazy in excitement, as he then soon tripped on his long robe and fell down on the floor. "Ow… Yukio-chan, you don't need to shout at me that loudly. I got the message." Kasamatsu Yukio – a black haired female with angry blue eyes glared down at her king. "It's because you are too clumsy, Kise- _sama_." She growled the honorific, as Kise Ryouta – the King of Kaijo sat up and leaned on the wall.

"I can't help it. It's been quite a while since Akashicchi had-" "Lord Akashi of Rakuzan, you mean." "Yeah, yeah, all the same, it's Akashicchi. He did it often when we were young, but after the war we never contacted one another again and focused on our own lives. I miss Midorimacchi too… we were childhood friends, but the last time I talked to him was six years ago in the Kingdom meeting." Kasamatsu sighed. "The only good part about you is that you are in acquaintance with all the kings, except Lord Haizaki of Fukuda Sogo."

Kise's expression darkened at the mention of the name. "Haizaki… Shogo…" He shrugged. "He was the cause. I never liked him from the start, when he appeared with Murasakibaracchi, but well. It can't be helped – it's a miracle that a mere peasant even rose to power, after all." The female accompanying him tilted her head to the side, her expression now softened. "Who's this Murasakibaracchi, now? As far as I know, there's no king named that." Kise laughed. "Murasakibaracchi was a peasant – Akashicchi took him in and made him enter the private forces. Now he's serving Akashicchi personally, I believe."

Kise paused, as he then stood up and fixed his crumpled robe. "Well, then I should get going. Get the men ready, will you, Yukio-chan?" He smiled, as Kasamatsu raised her eyebrow and just grumbled. "As you wish, my Lord." The door slammed close, as Kise's smile vanished instantly. He groaned, as he pulled out a piece of paper – the letter Akashi had sent to all of them.

"I can't refuse an order of Akashicchi, I suppose…"

 _ **~TOUOU~**_

"Onii-chan, Akashi onii-sama finally called us, hasn't he?" A pink haired female jumped up and down in pure excitement, as the latter just grumbled silently. "Yeah, I suppose." The female pouted. "What's with that boring reaction? We're going to meet Tetsu onii-chan soon! Aren't you happy? You two were best friends, right?" the other looked up and corrected. "We weren't 'were best friends', Satsuki. We _are_." The female rolled her eyes.

"Then at least try to look more delighted! I mean, even Midorin onii-san would look more content than you, right now!" She exclaimed in her dress, as the horse moved forward. Aomine Daiki, the king of Touou, simply yawned tiredly. "No way – there's no way _that_ Midorima can look happy about anything. Always dissatisfied, that guy was. He just kept going around with us because Kise was – those two are best friends too, after all, since their kingdoms were close." He said, as Satsuki let out a light sigh to the behalf of her brother.

"Are you looking forward to see anyone, at least?" She questioned hopefully, and Aomine seemed to think for a while. "I never said I wasn't looking forward to see any of them." A bright smile was revived from the female's face. "But I'm not exactly looking forward to see any of them either." Satsuki's expression drooped all over again. "Onii-chan, it's not good to tease your little sister." Aomine glanced at her, and responded. "I'm not teasing you. And besides, how am I supposed to feel? I am meeting them in twelve years, Satsuki. I barely remember what they look like." He grumbled, as the female pouted again.

"Fine. See them, and I bet the memories will come back and hit you. Just wait and see…" Aomine trailed into his own thoughts, as he stared aimlessly at the trees surrounding them as they moved forward.

 _Tetsu…_

 _ **~SEIRIN~**_

"Are you sure I don't need to go with you?" A giant red haired male said, as a teal haired male got on the horse. "Like I said, Kagami-kun, there's nothing to worry about. Seirin is the nearest to Rakuzan – it'll merely take five hours or so. And besides, I have Hyuga-san coming with me. Nothing will be much to worry about."

"It's because you're so much of a clumsy king." Kagami Taiga – a general of the Seirin Army complained. Kuroko Tetsuya, king of Seirin, smiled as he replied. "You wouldn't say that if you meet one of my friends. Two actually. One tends to be more clumsier than the other, though." Kagami stared up at the male, and then sighed. "Well, if that's what you say, then I'll let you depart now. I heard that it's not good to make a King of Rakuzan wait." Kuroko chuckled. "Nice thing you heard. Though I believe Murasakibara-kun will do his best to calm him down if Akashi-kun gets out of control."

"Good to hear, king." Kagami replied, as he turned away. "I guess it's time for you to go then." Kuroko nodded. "Protect the kingdom well." The red haired male nodded. "Of course, King." The horse slowly started to run, with Hyuga following behind as he shouted something at Kagami.

In Kuroko's mind, there was only one thought filling up the much of his brain – meeting the Miracles once again.

 _It's been a while, Akashi-kun._

 **End of Prologue.**

 **This is my new story, and I hope you enjoy it. As many of you have noticed, Yosen doesn't appear as a Kingdom – and well… I just decided to not put Yosen in. They will surely appear though.**

 **Well then, until I update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

" _ **Flashback"**_

 _Thoughts_

"Ah, ah… Rakuzan is always so… _big,_ no matter how many times I try to get used to it." Satsuki hummed aloud as she glanced around the giant kingdom. People of Rakuzan enjoyed wearing the color red – the Kingdom of Fire, as some would call them – so respectably, most of the citizens were dressed in different shades of red. Which made Aomine and Satsuki immediately stand out in the busy crowd – as they were the only ones wearing dark blue and peach.

"Well that can't be helped." Aomine grumbled, as he pushed forward. "Since during the War of Teiko, Fukuda Sogo captured the biggest portion of land, and then after that was Rakuzan – who got the second biggest piece of land. Following kingdoms were our kingdom, Touou, then Shutoku, Kaijo, and finally Seirin. Seirin was never a large kingdom, anyways." Satsuki crinkled her nose, at the mention of the much historical war. "Poor Tetsu onii-sama." She sighed with pity in her voice. "His kingdom was the smallest among the five even when Fukuda Sogo wasn't present – and now it's even smaller."

Aomine went on wordlessly. "… Well, he is thankful that he even has a portion of land left for him. It's surprising that Fukuda Sogo hasn't attacked his kingdom yet." Satsuki tilted her head to the side. "Is that so? I always thought it was because Seirin's offense and defense forces weren't something to look down upon. Their generals sound amazing – most of them are only twenty. One of them that came in five years ago seems to be about eighteen." Aomine shrugged, as he opened his mouth respond, until he was interrupted by a loud voice from behind.

"Aominecchi~!" The indigo haired king flinched with discomfort, an animated vein popping up on his tanned forehead. He turned around, seeing a blonde in a golden robe waving his hand at him. People around them were staring at him, wondering if they heard correctly – the King of Touou was present? "I don't know him." Aomine growled under his breath, as Satsuki glanced back and forth at her frustrated brother and sulky looking friend.

"Aominecchi, don't you remember me? It's me – Kise Ryouta, now the King of Kai-" Aomine threw his sword at Kise grumpily, as Kise screamed and caught the blade of the sword in mid-air. "Aominecchi, you almost killed me-" "Shut _up,_ for the peace of Rakuzan's sake, like, my word, Kise. Do you want to make a nationwide announcement that we are the kings of Touou and Kaijo?" Kise finally seemed to notice all the stares they were receiving. He laughed nervously, as they threw the sword back to Aomine. "Seriously, it's not like your shiny robe helps us with anything." Kise caught up and quickly retorted:

"I can't help that – Kaijo is the Kingdom of Gold, Aominecchi!" The indigo haired king rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me that your Kingdom is the second-richest Kingdom in Teiko, after Fukuda Sogo. It's always surprising that your kingdom is one of the smallest, yet richer than Rakuzan." Kise grinned. "Kaijo has one of the smartest advisors – and besides, trading is always good, Aominecchi. You should try trading with many more countries." "Shut up – you're saying the same things as Satsuki."

They paused, as they stopped their horses in front of the gates of the large castle, and got off. Kise helped Satsuki jump down hers, as Aomine walked through ahead. "This Kingdom is so annoying." Aomine mumbled. "It's all red." Kise laughed a little, as he glanced around as well. "Red roses, red leaved-trees… I wonder where they find these." Satsuki's eyes sparkled as she stared at the red dandelion seed. She attempted to chase it to make a wish, and then stopped, noticing she was falling behind.

"I hurry up and want to meet Midorimacchi!" Kise grinned widely, as Aomine grunted. "Yeah, as if he would want to meet you." The blonde pouted, as he glared meaningfully at the indigo haired male. "I bet Kurokocchi would want to meet me more than you. Like seriously, Aominecchi, you used to be so much more fun when you were young!" Aomine didn't respond, as he remembered his fading memories of twelve years ago.

" _ **Aomine-kun is so strong. You can lift anything."**_

" _ **Hah? If you put it like that, Murasakibara can lift anything too."**_

" _ **I guess so."**_

" _ **Hm, Tetsu, you're odd."**_

" _ **What did you say?"**_

" _ **Nothing."**_

"We're here!" Kise's voice woke him up from his thoughts, as Aomine narrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the gigantic red tower that stood above them. It was built in that very traditional Japanese way, the whole tower round. The entered, going past the soldiers guarding the area. Inside the tower was painted with a much brighter shade of red – it was closer to orange, if Aomine had to say. Then they noticed the tall, purple haired male standing in the middle, wearing a purple top and dark purple pants. His long hair was tied into a low ponytail, as he nodded. "Greetings, King of Kaijo and Touou." And then he paused and added. "… And the princess."

Kise's eyes widened at the sight. "Murasakibaracchi!" He shouted, as he rushed towards the tall male. He put his right hand on his head, and then reached upward to put it on Murasakibara's head. "You're so tall now!" He sounded rather amazed, as Murasakibara sighed. "You know, you're a king, not a prince anymore." Kise pouted. "Says the one who loves candy apples and everything sweet. It doesn't sound like you at _all_ when you're mature, Murasakibaracchi. You used to call me Kise-chin, too." The purple haired male slapped his forehead. "I was _six_ then, mind you." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Six or not, I am not used to seeing you talk about how we address one another with honorifics. How about you go back to your childish self?" Murasakibara grunted, as he turned around to lead them to Akashi's office. "I wish, Mine-chin."

They walked silently, as Murasakibara knocked on one particular door that was significantly larger than the others. "Akashi-sama, they're here." A muffled reply came from the inside, as Murasakibara dragged the door open. There, was Midorima Shintaro, King of Shutoku, and Kuroko Tetsuya, the King of Seirin sitting down on one of the red chairs. "Good job, Atsushi. I think I will allow you to drop the honorifics, since it's only us now." Murasakibara grumbled. "I was wondering when you would allow it, Aka-chin." Akashi chuckled, as he opened his eyes to scan all his former friends.

"Well, isn't this quite a gathering." Midorima started. "For _us_ to meet again." He glanced around. "Though, we're seemingly missing one person." He added quietly, as Akashi closed his eyes and sighed. "The dead does not come back – that is a proven fact. But anyways," He paused, and then continued. "It's comforting to see you all healthy and well. Aren't you all quite grown, now." Aomine perked up. "Not you." Akashi smirked. "Don't do anything as reckless to test my patience, Daiki." The King shut up instantly, as he sat up straighter than before.

"Rakuzan has really recovered fast from the War, though. Kaijo is still repairing some parts of the ruins." Midorima glanced at Kise who spoke up, and made a sharp remark. "It's because your Kingdom holds the wealth, but not the intelligence." Kise flinched, as he glared at his best friend. "Yeah, like Shutoku holds the intelligence, but not the kindness." Midorima snapped. "What now?" Kuroko sighed heavily, as he slapped the back of Kise and Midorima's heads. "Try to show more respect to one another, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun. We're meeting in 12 years."

"It's 6 years for us, but alright…" Kise grumbled, and then glanced at all the others in the room. "Though, it's really been a while since we have met like this. Kurokocchi, you didn't grow a lot, did you?" The blonde snickered, as Kuroko's eyebrows rose visibly, though very slowly. "I'm not trying to be offensive." Kise quickly added, noticing the arising dark aura. Height was certainly not something to be mentioned in front of two similar individuals – namely Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro.

The said red head cleared his throat, in attempt to capture attention. He succeeded quite immediately, as five pairs of eyes instantly gathered upon him. "The reason I called for a meeting-" "In the twelve years of mere silence you have presented excellently, yes." Aomine grumbled in between, as Akashi simply ignored him. "-is because I have something I want to address in front of all of you – as a group, really." Midorima fixed his glasses into its original place, as he spoke in quite a defiant manner.

"Well, that tells a lot about your personality – it's not an easy thing to do, to just send a simple, neatly written letter and order four different kings and not to mention, a princess to meet the next day right after." Akashi smiled. "I shall take that as a fair compliment, King of Shutoku, Midorima Shintaro." The green haired male rolled his eyes – which was very uncharacteristic of him to do. "But as I was saying, I gathered all of you for one simple but very complicated manner."

"Simple but complicated." Kise repeated after his words. "You should speak but illegible sense, Akashicchi." The red head closed his eyes, as he leaned backward on his chair, his posture more relaxed, and with more confidence. "It's about the War of Teiko twelve years ago." Aomine grumbled, as he replied. "Discussing the past with the members of that past." He paused. "A fantastic idea, King of Rakuzan. You have gained my respect." His voice was tainted with sarcasm, and Akashi noticed.

"Not to awaken any painful memories, Daiki. That is not my true intention, though it might've been an option." The King of Rakuzan tilted his head to the side, supporting his chin with the palm of his right hand. "No, we are here to discuss the matters of the future, with these members in fact – not the past." Akashi went on. "The War of Teiko has left many memorable invisible scars in the heart and minds of our fellow citizens, and I believe, some of us here. It had taken our families away, and our beloved ones. The sinner being Haizaki Shogo and his so called Uncrowned Kings, our life was ruined, and Teiko was tainted with blood."

"Colorful." Kuroko said shortly, as Akashi nodded. "My Kingdom loves the color red," He paused, "But never the color of blood." Murasakibara smirked. "Or do you, Aka-chin." Akashi sighed. "Hush, Atsushi. I'm trying to be serious here." Murasakibara didn't respond, as Akashi continued solemnly. "I have received some very accurate and fresh information from one of my secret private forces led by one of my most trustworthy Generals, that Haizaki is slowly planning for a second War of Teiko."

"A General, you say." Satsuki spoke up. "Namely?" Akashi glanced at Murasakibara, and then shrugged. "Himuro Tatsuya, eighteen, female." Kise whistled. "It seems like female Generals are becoming more and more common as years pass. My Kingdom has one too." "Is that so." Akashi replied, and then resumed to the original topic. "Going on, it sounds like Haizaki's forces have greatly improved as well. Their power is being restored at a terrifying rate, and soon, battle will strike again. From the information I received, it seems like they are aiming for the Kingdom of Shutoku first." Midorima drew his eyebrows closer together, as his face twisted into a discomforted scowl.

"Oh?" He said, after a moment of silence. "How _wonderfully courageous_ he is." Kise could almost swear upon his life that he had seen a spark of green flames arise from his best friend's body. Akashi shrugged. "Well, Haizaki always lacked healers. Shutoku is famous for its experts on medical knowledge and overall intelligence. I would've done the same, if I were Haizaki." Midorima glared at the red head meaningfully. "How helpful of a friend you are, Akashi. I can't expect anything better." Akashi chuckled, as he responded. "My greatest apologies, Shintaro. I didn't mean anything – especially to offend you and your Kingdom." Midorima grunted, as he loosened his tensed shoulders.

"So, what are your plans, King Akashi?" Kuroko smiled and asked, as Akashi simply shrugged helplessly. "For now, I have no thoughts nor opinions about it. War was fated to occur at least once during our lifetime, Tetsuya. I cannot guarantee my own survival, even. It would be satisfying if Fukuda Sogo vanishes, once again. They were intruders from the Kingdom in the first place. No, more easily said, they are traitors. They were all from our Kingdoms, after all. Haizaki, the current king – he was originally from Kaijo. It's no surprise, really."

"My mother always warned me to avoid him at all costs. She always said that she had a bad feeling about him." The blonde haired king said dryly, as he whispered the last part. "She was killed by him in the very end." Midorima cleared his throat, as he fixed his glasses repeatedly. "All of us lost _someone_ , Kise. Nothing is new, and will be new. We all lost our parents in that War, but we survived. My hopes are that we remain that way." Murasakibara mumbled in the corner. "I don't think it will." Kise whined. "You're such a pessimist, Murasakibaracchi." "I'm sorry I am."

Satsuki stared at her friends (that rather acted like a bunch of protective brothers) and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the following events, after this very day.

 _So how long, will this last?_


End file.
